The misadventures of Joey Beatles' babysitting
by hyperbunnyzz
Summary: What happens when Wally is 12 years old, parents gone for 2 weeks, and he has to babysit Joey, but he really wants to go out with his friends! Hire Sam the sitter of course! ONE shot story.


Please R&R

"Pease play with me Wa-y! PEASE!" Joey shouted on the ground playing with action figures.

"No! I'm waiting for my friends to come!" Wally shouted.

"Pease! I asked nice!" Joey said.

"But I said no nice-ish" Wally shouted.

Once again, his parents were away and he had to watch his stupid baby brother!

"Wa-y, if you're going, who's watching me?" Joey asked.

Wally did a deep sigh. He couldn't go see the new movie with his friends if no-one was watching Joey! Wally got up and slowly paced around Joey and his action figures. Then, about 7 minutes later,

"WA-Y! WHAT YOU DOING? YOU STEPPED ON SUPERMAN!"

Joey broke Wally's thoughts as he shouted.

"Joey, please be quiet." Wally said calmly. Joey didn't get it. Usually he would shout twice as loud at him. Wally had an idea. He raced towards the phone to pick it up. He flipped through the phone book to the B's. As he picked up the phone, Joey came up to him.

"Wa-y, what doing?" Joey asked. The poor 2 year old couldn't say are, or say anything with L's yet. Wally had finished dialing the phone and put it up to his ear and he had enough time to tell Joey his mistake.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Joey, you say ARE! It's Wally what are yu- oh hi!" Wally was cut off by the phone.

"Yes. We need you to babysit Joey Beatles." Wally said

"Mnmnmnmnmnmnmmmn" Is all Joey heard.

"The address? 473 Bernard Street 53749, Virginia."

"Mnmnmnmnmnmnmmmn" Joey heard it again.

"Thanks, bye!" Wally said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Joey asked.

"That was the babysitter. She's coming in a couple of minutes." Wally said.

"Wait a second, SHE?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, so?" Wally asked.

"You know how I feel when I'm around girls!" Joey said.

"Joey! She's only 10! She is not gonna hit you! She also said she loves kids!" Wally said.

"Ding dong!" The door bell hollered.

"That's her!" Wally yelled.

"Hi! I'm Sam! I'm here to babysit Joey Beatles. Is this the right house?" She asked. Sam wore a Short sleeved purple shirt, black and white shoes (like Kuki's), baggy blue jeans, and pink sock. She had long blonde hair in a red scrunchy.

"Yeah, he's right there on the couch." He pointed to Joey.

"Alright." She walked into the living room and sat on the chair next to Joey. "Hi! I'm Sam. I'm gonna babysit you tonight." She said to him.

"I'm no baby!" Joey said while crossing his arms to his chest turning his head in the opposite direction and pouting.

"You'll have to excuse his behavior. He can be a big brat sometimes! And I left a list of things on a sticky note behind the TV." Wally said.

"Thanks!" Sam said.

"Ding dong!" The door bell rang.

"Gotta go! Joey, be good, or I tell mom." Wally said in a very demanding voice.

"OK, Wa-y! Bye!" Joey said.

"Bye guys!" Wally said.

Wally opened the door to find his friends and walked out.

"OK Joey, what do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

"I wanna watch 'The Wigg-es'!" Joey said.

"You wanna watch what?" Sam asked.

But before he could answer she grabbed the sticky note from behind the TV.

"OH! The Wiggles!" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Joey said. "Where did you know that?"

"It's all in the note!" Sam said.

On the note was written in cursive from Kuki and Wally when they babysat.

Joey has problems with L's and cannot say the word, are.

He has anger problems and sometimes is afraid of getting hit.

Never raise your arm at him because he thinks you will punch him.

If you want him to take a bath do something to trick him.

He wears diapers so he will say "bib for butt" when he soils himself.

If you have questions call one of these numbers:

648-7469 648-7359

Wally and Kuki

"Joey, why don't you go upstairs in your room and watch TV and play action figures?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Joey said while going up.

15 minutes later

"Bib for butt!" Joey called.

"Oh no!" Sam said. She put down her magazine and went up stairs.

"Joey, come up here." She said patting on the toilet.

She picked him up from it and put him on the changing board. He was crying hard. When Sam changed him, she saw a red rash right across his leg. She got some cream for it and rubbed it on his leg.

"What you doing sniff to my –eg?" Joey asked. His crying calmed. He was just at sniffles now.

"This will keep your leg from hurting." Sam said calming him down.

1 hour later

Joey was in his bed watching TV. The cream had dissolved into his leg. Sam thought she should get him in the bath. But how? She got a quick idea. She was gone for about 5 minutes and she came back to Joey's room.

"Joey, guess what I found?" Sam shouted through the door.

"What?" Joey asked excited.

"I found a map! It says, that if you take a bath, than you will get the newest ever action figure!" Sam said.

"Rea-y?"

"Yes!" Sam Started.

"Go take that bath Joey!" She shouted through the door.

"Yeah!"

Joey went into the bath and put the water on hot. He put shampoo in his hair and then conditioner for guys. He had to put on body wash. He sat down and lay back. Then he got out.

"Where's the toy!?" Joey screeched as Sam put his clothes on.

When Sam finished dressing Joey, she went down stairs to her bag. She looked through all the pockets. She had a little brother who has every copy of every action figure and he gives her one of each copy. She found an Underdog action figure.

"Here it is Joey!" She gave it to him.

He screamed and hugged her for it. They heard the door open up and Joey and Sam went to the balcony to look.

"Thanks for the movie Wally." They heard a Japanese girl say.

"You're welcome Kuki!" Wally said.

"Well, night." Kuki said.

"Night." Wally said.

She kissed him. After Kuki left, he closed the door and leaned against it. He glared up at the balcony and saw Sam and Joey.

"What are you looking at?" Wally asked.

"You said you were going out with your friends!" Joey sneered.

"I did go out and I was with a friend!" Wally sneered back.

"Yeah, your gir-friend!" Joey yelled.

Sam laughed at what Joey said.

"Joey! NOBODY needs to know that!" Wally screamed.

"Whatever! You going somewhere tomorrow night?" Joey asked

"Yeah, I'm going with Kuki again tomorrow. Why?" Wally asked.

"Can Sam babysit again?" Joey asked.

"Well, does Sam want to?" Wally asked.

The boys both glared at Sam. Sam really liked babysitting Joey. "Of course I will!" Sam shouted. "Yay!" Joey shouted.

Sam looked at her watch.

"WOW! I've gotta go guys. See you tomorrow Joey!" Sam said.

She went out the door and Joey ran after her. He gave his sitter a hug on the legs.

"Thank you for everything Sam!" Joey said.

Sam smiled. She bent down and hugged him.

"Well you're VERY welcome Joey!" Sam said.

She kissed him on the head and went to her bike.

"I'll see you tomorrow Joey!" She waved bye to him.

"Bye!" Joey said.

Joey went inside and Wally saw his big smile.

"You have fun Joey?" Wally asked as he closed the door.

"Wally, I had the funnest time of my life!" Joey shouted.

Wally gasped.

"Did you say words with L's in them?" Wally asked.

"Yeah!" Joey said.

He liked Sam so much, he must have learned from her more than ever! Well, that was it. Joey Beatles, is a Sam fan!

Thanks!

By:

Hyperbunnyzz

BYE!


End file.
